marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Daryl Taylor (Earth-616)
( ) | Relatives = Melody Taylor (wife), Dwayne Taylor (son), Donyell Taylor (illegitmate son), unnamed parents | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Ambrose Building | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = CEO of the Taylor Foundation, Lieutenant in the United States Army | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Fabian Nicieza; Mark Bagley | First = New Warriors Vol 1 23 | Death = New Warriors Vol 1 25 | HistoryText = Daryl Taylor was the father of Dwayne Taylor (aka Night Thrasher). The murder of Daryl and his wife Melody is what led Dwayne to wage a war on crime. Daryl was murdered by his best friend Andrew Chord working under the orders of Chord's mother-in-law Tai. Daryl was murdered for not fulfilling "the pact". When Lt. Daryl Taylor served in the Vietnam war he and Chord were members of a unit called the Half Fulls. The other members were Collier Mack, Mark Conroy, Go Vin Ng, and Diego Casseas. While in the jungle of Cambodia they stumbled upon the Temple of the Dragon's Breadth Cult. There they were greeted by Tai one of the last surviving members of the cult. She offered the 6 men the chance to marry the six brides of cult. In exchange the children born from those unions would one day rule the world. The other 5 members of the Half Fulls agreed to the conditions of the pact. Daryl refused because he was happily married to his high school sweetheart who had married when he was 18. Ironically it was later discovered he had cheated on Melody with a woman he met on a business trip to Chicago. The woman gave birth to a son named Donyell and Daryl paid her to keep quiet with a six figure check. Daryl and Melody were befriended by Daryl's old Army buddy Andrew Chord after the war. Tai, furious that Daryl had rejected the pact, had her son-in-law Chord murder Daryl and Melody in a restaurant while young Dwayne watched in horror. Dwayne's memories of his parents' murder were then blurred by Tai's psychic powers. Daryl's parents had left him a small fortune after their deaths that came from their wise investments. Daryl used that money to found the Taylor Foundation which he turned into a billion dollar enterprise. This company is what finances Dwayne Taylor's war against crime as Night Thrasher. Later after Dwayne's death it came to finance Donyell's career as the new Night Thrasher. Daryl's father was a lawyer who worked with Thurgood Marshall. His mother gained national attention for defying the McCarthy Commission. Both of Daryl's parents were major players in the American civil rights movement.Night Thrasher Vol 1 9 | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = In the Forever Yesterday timeline Night Thrasher's parents were named Deir Taylor and Claire Taylor. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Taylor Family